


Crazy in love

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Crazy, Dark!Charlie, Drama, M/M, Madness, crazy Charlie, dark!Charlie Hesketh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <abbr>
    <span class="u">Я чувствую кровь каждый раз, когда мы целуемся</span>
  </abbr>
  <sup>
    <b>0</b>
  </sup>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** dark!Чарли, который сошел с ума и любит петь, а еще убивать и Эггзи
> 
>  **Примечание:** Чарли очень любит петь, но делает это на английском языке.  Наведите курсор на подчеркнутые строчки. Посмотрите примечания после текста, чтобы узнать, какие именно песни поет Чарли
> 
>  **Читать на diary.ru** : [здесь](http://kingsman-ss.diary.ru/p207723578.htm)

— Раз-два, — мелодично пропел Чарли, — Фредди заберёт тебя! **1**

Нож вошёл куда-то под рёбра, но не сломался, слава Богу. Наёмник не успел ни выдохнуть, ни завершить удар, только сдавленно и тихо засипел. Чарли недовольно нахмурился и протащил лезвие немного вбок, преодолевая сопротивление плоти.

Вот тогда эта тварь закричала, слишком громко, и Чарли пнул его в колено.

— Мама не учила тебя, что умирать надо с достоинством? — участливо спросил он. — Или хотя бы надевать бронежилет, как твои умные друзья?

Чарли вытер нож об одежду наёмника и направился дальше.

— Где же ты, Э-э-э-эггзи? — звучно спросил он у пустоты. — Я устал взламывать серверы Кингсмэн! И я устал тебя спасать!

Эггзи предсказуемо не ответил. Ну вообще-то он был в плену и наверняка где-то на нижних этажах, но кого это вообще волновало?

Чарли надул губы и разрядил всю обойму в ещё одного дебила, выскочившего следом. И вот теперь все были в бронежилетах, одетые заботливой мамочкой. Неужели они надеются спасти себя?

— Кто спасёт тебя сейчас, — пробормотал Чарли. — Передай всему миру, что я жив. **2**

Из всей песни он помнил только две эти строчки, но они замечательно отражали всё происходящее вокруг.

У лифтов даже не отрубили питание. Чарли пожал плечами, переступил ещё через два тела и нажал на кнопку нижнего этажа. Если они не воспользуются шансом, чтобы убить его, то это точно окажутся худшие наёмники в мире.

Нет, никто не догадался вырубить лифты. Максимум, на который способны эти черви — выставить против него ещё больше пушечного мяса.

— Привет из другой жизни, — пропел Чарли, замахиваясь на высокие ноты, и выстрелил без прицеливания. — По крайней мере, я пытался, — и ещё дважды, — извиниться за то, что разорвал твоё сердце. **3**

Он оттолкнулся от стены, перекатился ниже и пригнулся, пропуская над головой шесть или семь пуль. У него кончился магазин, но четыре метко пущенных ножа немного исправили ситуацию, а потом к ногам Чарли отлетел пистолет одного из этих уродов, и всё стало совсем замечательно.

У последнего из них — весело же! — тоже кончились патроны. И нет, плохие мальчики не сдаются без боя: этот, очевидно, хотел перейти в рукопашную — зарычал что-то и кинулся на Чарли.

Чарли немного отклонился в сторону, пропуская его, и придал ему скорости пинком.

— Как грубо, — поморщился он. — Милый, ты не подскажешь мне, куда именно вы засунули Эгг-з-з-з-зи?

“Милый” с удовольствием подсказал. Чарли удовлетворённо кивнул, вытащил из его лодыжек оба ножа и дважды выстрелил ему в голову.

— Вот так, — сказал он “милому”, — люблю послушных мальчиков.

Интересно, как Эггзи занесло в эту дыру? И почему окрестности всё ещё не кишат всякими мерлинами и рокси, которые попытались бы вытащить Эггзи раньше Чарли?

— Странные вещи случаются порой, — одними губами произнёс Чарли, нервно покручивая нож в руке, — будет не так странно, если мы встретимся в полночь под деревом висельника? **4**

Если бы это здание принадлежало Чарли, он устроил бы здесь несколько капсул с фосгеном, чтобы пленники не успели пробежать и нескольких метров по коридорам. И помещения здесь были очень удобные — узкие каменные коридоры, из которых так легко будет потом вывести удушающий газ.

Но увы, плохим парням всегда недоставало фантазии, поэтому до Эггзи Чарли добрался без особых хлопот: у новенького, свежеподобранного Глока даже магазин не успел закончиться.

— Только дураки влюбляются в тебя, — протянул Чарли, высматривая нужный ему поворот, — только дураки… **5** что я делаю?

Кому нужно открывать дверь, когда её можно было просто высадить со всей дури, тремя пулями в замок и двумя ударами в косяк? Вот и Чарли решил особенно не заморачиваться.

— Почему я, блядь, не удивлён, — Эггзи был по старым шпионским традициям привязан к железному стулу руками и ногами (о боже! неужели у похитителей всё-таки был мозг), но вот рот ему не заткнули, а рот Эггзи — достаточное оружие сам по себе.

— Ну кто же ещё мог прийти к тебе? — Чарли опустился на колени и осторожно потрогал обвязь. Эггзи сдавленно зашипел. — Тебе больно? — Чарли широко улыбнулся, так, что даже уголки губ заболели. — Конечно же, тебе больно.

— Развяжи меня, придурок, — Эггзи дёрнулся вперёд. — Я не удивлюсь, если ты сам и устроил это всё.

— Я очень скучал, — Чарли склонил голову, — но для меня это было бы слишком, — он взмахнул рукой в воздухе, совсем забыв, что в ней нож, — грубым. Хотя спасибо за идею, — он освободил ноги Эггзи, огладил его щиколотку, обнажившуюся из-под порванной ткани костюма, и едва успел увернуться от пинка. — Эй, у меня нож!

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробурчал Эггзи.

— Этот напиток оставляет чувство вины на моих губах, — Чарли встал, подмигнул Эггзи, развёл его ноги коленом и перегнулся через него, дотягиваясь до узлов на запястьях. — Я пьян тобой…

— Ты слишком часто поешь эту песню, — Эггзи почти не дышал, и это определённо был повод для гордости. Чарли оставил на его идеально-белой рубашке несколько красных пятен, отчего смутное удовлетворение затопило его, и одним точным движением ножа вспорол верёвку, а потом сладко выдохнул прямо в ухо Эггзи:

— Слишком плохо, что это единственное, чего я хочу. **6**

Эггзи скривился, и тогда Чарли поцеловал его — и плевать, что Эггзи даже не пытался отвечать, это всё равно вышло очень хорошо. Его губы были сухими, и было просто делом чести как следует зацеловать их…

Эггзи ответил, и Чарли сдавленно выдохнул, цепляясь за его плечи.

А потом нож ловко ускользнул из рук Чарли, и Эггзи ударил его клинком в бок.

Чарли сдавленно зашипел, опустил глаза, пустил скупую слезу. Эггзи тут же отпустил его — и тогда Чарли специально медленно поднял на него взгляд и ласково улыбнулся:

— Ну что же ты, бить нужно не так. Смотри, — он накрыл ладонь Эггзи своей и заставил его провести себе по спине. — Вот здесь, здесь и здесь пластины. Ты их не пробьёшь. Запомнил?

— Ага, — коротко ответил Эггзи, не спешивший убирать руку.

— Умница, — Чарли накрыл их ладонями рукоятку ножа. — А вот между ними бить можно смело. Хочешь, помогу? Или ты самостоятельный мальчик?

Эггзи тряхнул головой, что Чарли расценил как согласие и убрал руку.

— И советую взять другой нож, — весело добавил он, — у этого, увы, безнадёжно испорчено лезвие. Он был моим любимым, но я прощаю его тебе, Эгз-з-з-зи.

Эггзи вытащил нож и отбросил его куда-то в сторону. Провёл пальцами по пояснице Чарли, нашарил пояс с вдетыми в него ножами, задержал пальцы. Провёл пальцами по пояснице Чарли, нашарил пояс с вдетыми в него ножами, задержал пальцы. Секунда, три, пять. Слишком долгое промедление. Я буду ждать тебя здесь, когда придёт время моей смерти. **7**

Чарли засмеялся — громко, резко, и очень хрипло — а затем отстранился и выпрямился.

— Это реальная жизнь? Или только фантазия? **8** — в лучших традициях олдскула пропел он и протянул Эггзи руку.

Эггзи смерил его долгим, пронизывающим взглядом.

— Люблю Queen, — сообщил он словно между прочим, — но твоим голосом это звучит ещё лучше.

И сжал его запястье.

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Jeffree Star — [I'm In Love (With A Killer)](http://pleer.com/tracks/4673427OjFb)  
> 1\. OST “Кошмар на улице Вязов”  
> 2\. Les Friction — [Who Will Save You Now](http://pleer.com/tracks/12560852TSRy)  
> 3\. Adele — [Hello](https://youtu.be/YQHsXMglC9A)  
> *Чарли использует альтернативное значение слова “breaking” (“разорвал” сердце, а не “разбил”)  
> 4\. OST “Голодные Игры: Сойка-Пересмешница. Часть 1” — [The Hanging tree](http://pleer.com/tracks/12939849h1g5)  
> 5\. Troye Sivan — [FOOLS](https://youtu.be/vfD96yRT8cs)  
> 6\. Troye Sivan — [TOO GOOD](http://pleer.com/tracks/13501946TW8h)  
> 7\. Three Days Grace — [Time of dying](http://pleer.com/tracks/4636138cRYM)  
> 8\. Queen — [Bohemian Rhapsody](https://youtu.be/fJ9rUzIMcZQ)


End file.
